Dirty Dancing
by Crowded Angels
Summary: [DnA] Danny couldnt understand the appeal of 'Dirty Dancing'...he soon finds out. [Written while watching the film]


Don't you just love _Dirty Dancing_? It's the Ultimate Chick Flick. You can't help but smile.  
Don't you just love DnA? The ultimate ship. You can't help but smile. :p

**Dsclmr - **The only CSI:NY things I own are DVDs, a T-shirt and unbelievable love and appreciation for Jerry B et al. As for _Dirty Dancing_? Just a DVD ;)

* * *

"I cant understand why women love this film so much" Danny whined, grabbing more popcorn from the bowl in between himself and Aiden.

"What's not to understand!" Aiden chortled. "Cute guys: Patrick Swayze; Love story: Johnny and Baby; and awesome soundtrack: Hungry Eyes…Time of My Life" She counted off on her fingers. "Simple"

"_He's_ cute?" he pointed to the screen, as Johnny came into view. "_I'm _cute. He ain't"

"Can you mambo, meringue and cha-cha?" she asked with her eyebrows raised

Danny chuckled a "no"

"Then _he's_ cuter"

In the film, Johnny was dancing with Vivian, the 'Bungalow Bunny', the scene just before Penny was found in the kitchen quivering. "Chick's actually dig that?"

She looked at him in disgust "Who?"

"Oh, sorry, would Johnny not say something like that?" he feigned horror, fanning his hand on his chest.

Aiden just swatted him. The film went on, with Baby learning to take Penny's place. She rolled her eyes when one scene came on. She knew how he was going to react.

"This film ain't so bad" Danny said, straightening on the couch. The scene, of course, being when Penny and Baby were dancing with each other.

"I never understood why you had to wear a swimming costume to learn to dance"

"That isn't a swimming costume, it's a highly regarded and necessary piece of learning equipment" he cited, knowledgably

"It's…a swimming costume"

The film went on.

"Oh please. That isn't so hard" he called, as Baby and Johnny did their first dance on stage at the other hotel.

"You think you could do that?"

"With my eyes closed" he replied, cockily

Aiden stood up and held out her hand, "Okay then"

Danny looked at her outreached hand, "what?"

"Dance with me, oh master"

He took her hand. He placed one hand on the small of her back, while bringing his other hand, that held hers, up and away.

The music from the film gave them the soundtrack to there movements. Danny wasn't actually all that bad! He didn't stand on her toes once, and he was able to bypass the obstacles of the furniture. Aiden was trying to fight off giggles at the serious look across his face as he counted the beats in his head.

The scenes in the film carried on rolling, past the discovery of a deathly Penny and Baby's doctor father helping her. When it came to the scene where Baby lost her virginity to Johnny, Danny suddenly felt very aware of where he was, who he was with, and just how close he was to her. The music switched to Solomon Burke's 'Cry To Me'.

Danny let go of her hand, bringing it to rest with his other on her back. Aiden's connected behind his neck. There movements slowed down, becoming more intimate and personal. They danced, cheeks touching, breathing hitched slightly.

They were so close together, Aiden feared Danny might feel her heart beating out of her chest.

Her leg was between Danny's. They were basically straddling each other. It was then that Aiden looked into his eyes. Those sparkling blue pools. They were darker somehow. Sexier.

Her eye-line shifted downwards to his mouth. So did his. His tongue darted out, placing a layer of shiny moisture across his lips. She loved when he did that. That fleeting moment always had her mesmerised. Fixated on those pink, luscious lips.

Her head leaned forward slightly. Her own lips opening just a little. They still moved to the same music, although the scene was long gone, the beat played out in their heads.

Danny kissed her. Just once. Just a quick peck. But when he looked into her deep brown eyes again, he recaptured her lips. Suddenly everything stopped. Music. Movement. Time.

They stood there. Aiden's hand snaking its way into his hair; his creeping ever-so-lightly under the hem of her shirt.

As they pulled away, oxygen becoming an issue, Danny rested his forehead onto Aiden's.

He whispered, "Nobody puts Baby in the corner"

"OhmyGod, that's the cheesiest thing you've ever said to me" she laughed, moving away. Danny's hands were still clasped on her back, so he just pulled her back in chuckling until there lips met again.


End file.
